


Talk to her

by HeadFullOfCanons



Series: FAPuary [8]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, FAPuary, Fluff, Hide is the best wingman, Not, OS, Short, coffee shop AU, fill a page february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadFullOfCanons/pseuds/HeadFullOfCanons
Summary: Kaneki Ken and his best friend work at a small coffee shop and almost every day a cute girl with blue hair comes in. Kaneki has the most obvious crush and Hide is fed up with his friend being a shy romantic idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This pretty much started as "But what if Tokyo Ghoul as a coffee shop AU" and the idea sounded ridiculous so I wrote it. Enjoy it, hopefully :)

„Oh there she is again.“, Nagachika Hideyoshi, to his friends also known as 'Hide', gave his best friend a nudge, while he pointed his chin in the direction of the entrance. Of course Kaneki Ken turned his whole body to look at her in the most obvious way. Sometimes his best friend really was a tough case.

The girl with the blue hair that had just entered was a regular at the coffee shop the two friends worked at and Kaneki had the most obvious crush on her. Sure, she was beautiful, her short blue hair gave of a punk vibe and she had that really intense look in her eyes. She usually came in in the afternoon, wearing the uniform of a local high school, a bag over her shoulder. Everyday she would order the same thing, a simple black coffee and sit down to learn for about an hour until she left again. This had been going on for almost a year now and in all this time Kaneki had never mustered up the courage to talk to her. Needless to say that his best friend was pretty frustrated about this.

„Okay, you take her order, I'll clean up over here, just do the casual 'getting the usual' thing.“, Nagachika whispered, before he turned around to 'clean up' some cups that Kaneki had already cleaned half an hour ago.

The girl was already standing in front of the counter, looking rather annoyed. Kaneki quickly walked over, giving her the customer smile he had trained.

„Um, getting the usual?“, he asked, trying his best to make his voice sound confident. It felt wrong. She nodded, giving him a half-hearted smile. It looked as if she was pitying him. He must have looked like a fool in front of her.

„I'll bring it to your table in a minute.“, he said, less confident this time. Without another word she took her stuff to a nearby table and sat down. While Kaneki brew her cup of coffee, his eyes unconsciously wandered over to her again and again. She had a focused expression, staring down on a page of math problems. He noticed now, that she was working on math rather often, probably she was struggling with the subject.

Hide nudged his best friend yet again, interrupting his thoughts. „Well, maybe she's just shy, I tell you what, on girls like that you have to make a bold move. Write your number on the napkin or bring her a free cupcake and say 'something sweet for a sweet girl' she will totally fall for you.“

„I'm not doing something like that!“, Kaneki protested, a little too loud, causing some heads to turn. Hide laughed at him. „If you're not doing it, then I am.“, he said and before Kaneki could protest again Hide had scribbled Kaneki's name and number on a napkin and placed it on the tray Kaneki had just put the coffee on. The he pushed the tray into his friends hand.

„Go out there and get her!“, he said with an encouraging smile. Kaneki sighed, if he would try to protest any further, this would only end in more unnecessary drama. While walking towards the table he quickly turned around the napkin. Maybe that way she wouldn't notice it.

When he set it down next to her she looked up from her math homework for a second and gave him another small smile. He replied with the same trained smile.

While he turned around to leave he was able to catch a short glance at the paper in front of her. Calculus. Kaneki had actually liked doing that back when he still went to school, so he couldn't help but notice her struggles.

„You're using the wrong formula, you have to use the derivative for that one.“, he explained. When she responded with an angry glare he wished that he had rather not. „Um, sorry, didn't mean to be nosy.“, he quickly whispered before almost running back to his place behind the counter.

Hide raised an eyebrow, but Kanki just shut him down with a shake of his head. As a resposne Hide shrugged and took the place behind the cashier. Hide had always been more skilled at talking and flirting. Sometimes Kaneki thought that some of the girls came in only to see him. Like that one girl with the brown ponytail and the glasses that always blushed a little when giving him her order.

Kaneki went back to cleaning cups.

 

About half an hour later the girl with the blue hair packed up her stuff, went to the cashier to pay for her coffee and left. She didn't say anything about the note, so either she hadn't seen or just hadn't bothered with it. Kaneki actually felt a little relived about that. When he went to clean up the table he found the napkin crumpled up. So she did notice and apparently it wasn't pleasant surprise. With yet another sigh he picked up the tray, when he noticed letters in a different colour, than the pen that Hide had used earlier. Back behind the counter he unfolded it again. Below Kaneki's number, that Hide had drawn on their earlier was another number, followed by a short text.

_Touka Kirishima, maybe I'll call you when I need a math tutor_

Kaneki smiled unwitting. Despite her appearance she actually had a quite cute and girly hand writing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that all Comments/Kudos/Bookmarks/Critics/Whatever are always greatly appreciated.  
> Also I have a [Tumblr](http://headfullofcanons.tumblr.com/) where you can leave prompts/request for free!


End file.
